


Could I Have This Kiss Forever

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Vin, Ezra and dancing.. what more do you need?  ;-)





	Could I Have This Kiss Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He heard the strains of the Latin song start and felt the rhythm pulling at 

his soul but resisted. He was here to drown his sorrows in the liquid fire 

that the bartender supplied for him. He watched the other men in the bar 

partner up. He swallowed hard over the lump in his throat as he watched the 

couples dance to the intoxicating rhythm. It was then the words to the song 

that caught held his very attention. It said everything he had ever thought 

and felt. Everything he had ever wanted to say to his Green Eyed tormentor of 

his every sleeping and waking dreams, was in this song. 

 

Over and over I look into your eyes 

You are all I desire

You have captured me 

I want to hold you 

I want to be close to you 

I never want to let go 

I wish that this night would never end 

I need to know 

Could I hold you a lifetime 

Could I look into your eyes? 

Could I have this night to share this night together? 

Could I hold you close beside me? 

Could I hold you for all time? 

Could I Could I have this kiss forever 

Could I Could I have this kiss forever 

 

The song was pure torture for the blue-eyed sharpshooter as he listening and 

felt everything in his heart being expressed into a magical spell that was 

being cast about. He had fallen hard for Ezra Standish, the undercover agent 

for Denver's elite Team 7, also known as The Magnificent Seven. He hadn't 

told anyone about being bi. Why should he? He had never figured he'd have 

fallen for one of his teammates, so why say anything? He snorted to himself, 

the self-loathing evident. But he had fallen for one of his teammates and 

harder than he ever though possible. The one he wanted with ever fiber of his 

being didn't know he even existed. It hurt so much to know that he couldn't 

have what his soul called out for so desperately.

 

Vin Tanner, the sharpshooter for Team 7, couldn't take it anymore. Having 

drunk a bottle whiskey and more beer than one would think possible, he 

decided to do something about it. Taking advantage of the false courage the 

devil's spirits gave him, he strode out of the bar with a purpose to his 

step. He took a cab to Ezra's condo and walked with the same purpose to the 

door. Pounding loudly on the innocent door that stood between him and the man 

he staked as his own. Tonight, one way or the other Ezra would be his or his 

life as he knew it would end. 

Vin wasn't prepared for the solid door to suddenly turn into air and found 

himself falling. As he prepared for the pain of impact with the unforgiving 

floor, he found himself instead in the arms of his green eyed sorcerer. 

 

"Vin, what hell are you doing here abusing my poor door at this ungodly hour?"

 

Vin couldn't do anything but stare at the muscular chest. His mouth watered 

to explore the body that was standing in front of him. In his inebriated 

state he could think of no reason why he shouldn't be enjoying the smooth 

planes of the abs that would eventually led to the ultimate prize he sought. 

He reached out with his hand, following the path of his eyes. He couldn't 

resist the lush mouth that was moaning his name. 

 

Vin took the lips in a hard desperate kiss. He traced the bottom lip with his 

tongue before seeking entrance into the warm, wet cavern. He pushed past 

Ezra's lips and teeth, seeking to dominate the sweet mouth. He was consumed 

by the taste as he swept the mouth with his tongue. A fierce fire swept 

through his blood, consuming him, as his hand took Ezra's engorged weeping 

manhood in his hand. He wanted this sexy creature more than he wanted his 

next breath! 

 

A sharp pain brought the ex bounty hunter out of his stupor-induced dreaming. 

He looked up into the intruder's emerald green eyes. His sorcerer said 

nothing as he held his hand out in invitation. Vin took the hand, looking 

into loving emerald eyes, which showed every emotion their enchanting owner 

felt. Ezra turned, leading the sharpshooter to the dance floor. Once there, 

Ezra pulled Vin to him. 

 

"Listen with your heart to the words and feel them. For they hold the truth."

 

 

Over and over I've dreamed of this night

Now you're here by my side 

You are next to me 

I want to hold you and touch you and taste you 

And make you want no one but me 

I wish this kiss could never end 

Oh baby please 

Could I hold you for a lifetime? 

Could I look into your eyes? 

Could I have this night to share this night together? 

Could I hold you close beside me? 

Could I hold you for all time? 

Could I Could I have this kiss forever 

Could I Could I have this kiss forever

 

 

As the song ended, the undercover agent took the Vin's lips in a soul-searing 

kiss. The kiss went beyond his soul as the kiss bonded him to the sensual 

creature in his arms. His heart soared with the knowledge that Ezra returned 

his love. 

 

"I love you, Ezra Standish. More than the stars that kiss the midnight sky. 

You are the other half of my spirit. The very essence of my soul. You hold my 

heart in your hands. I need you more than I need to breathe. I want to spend 

my life with." 

 

Vin brushed the cheek as he waited to hear what his southerner had to say. He 

didn't have to wait long. 

 

"Vin, I have loved you since you first smiled at me. The first touch of your 

hand on mine was sweet torture for me. I just didn't know what to do with 

what I was feeling for you. Everyone leaves me and I just couldn't take that 

chance but when I followed you here I took it as a sign to take what was 

being offered to me. Hearing the song, I couldn't not take this chance with 

you. You are my heart, my soul. I love you, Vin Tanner. I want forever by 

your side." 

 

The pulsating dance floor brought them back to reality. Vin led Ezra off the 

dance floor and back to his table to grab his jacket. Turning, he took his 

southerner into his arms and into a passionate, possessive kiss. Parting when 

air became a necessity, Vin looked into passion filled, emerald eyes. 

 

"Take me home and make love to me. I want you to make me yours. I want to 

feel your possession. I need to know this is for real and not my imagination 

playing tricks on me." 

 

Ezra grabbed the tracker's hand, pulling him towards the back. Thinking that 

Ezra had parked out back, Vin was surprised when the undercover agent pulled 

him into a backroom. It turned out to be the Manager's office. 

 

Ezra locked the door behind him before pushing his sharpshooter up against 

it. Ezra ran his hand up Vin's chest, blazing a trail up to the back of his 

neck, entangling his hands in the silky sienna locks, stopping a breath away 

from the sweet lips. 

 

"Could I have this kiss forever, Vin Tanner?" 

 

"Oh, God yes, forever, Ezra Standish, forever." was the breathless reply.

 

Vin wasn't sure which thrilled him more, the possessive words or the feeling 

of just the possibly of being totally possessed by his living, breathing, wet 

dream. All thought fled as Ezra took his mouth in a passionate kiss. Feeling 

Ezra's hand undoing the top button on his jeans, Vin whimpered into his 

southerner's mouth. The hand popped the button out, pulled the zipper down 

and stared to push the jeans past his hips, when he remembered where they 

were. He started, stilled the hands that were reeking havoc on his senses 

when Ezra growled deep in his chest and increased his efforts to immerse Vin 

into a passionate haven. Where nothing but their love existed.

 

"I don't want another minute to go by with you thinking this isn't real. You 

want to feel possessed. Then so be it. You are mine, Vin Tanner from this day 

forward you belong to me, body and soul." Ezra's sensual smile turned 

predatory, feeling his tracker shiver at his words and touch. 

 

Vin shivered at the words. God, how he needed this green eyed witch. Moaning 

at the loss of the hand on his cock and lost in the haze of passion, he 

didn't notice that they had moved to the desk until he found himself bending 

over it and his jeans down around his ankles. He felt Ezra's hands on his ass 

and shivered as the fingers found his puckered entrance. He moaned as he felt 

the first slicked finger slip passed the barrier. He had no idea where Ezra 

got the gel and right now couldn't care less. His dream was becoming reality 

and that's all that mattered to him. He whimpered as the second finger 

entered his body. Growling and whimpering as the third finger entered and 

started scissoring to stretch the opening. 

 

Panting, Vin begged, "Please, Ez, I need you now!" 

 

Ezra complied with the plea from his soon to be lover. He started to enter 

the tight passage slowly but Vin had other ideas as he pushed back on the 

hard cock.

 

"I need you Ezra, so badly. Please?" 

 

"What Vin? Tell me what you want. What you need." 

 

"I need you to take me hard. I need to feel that this is for real. That you 

are real." 

 

"My pleasure, love." Ezra started a fast, hard rhythm, angling to hit his 

lover's prostate. Bending over Vin's back, pushing in as deep as he could 

while he bit his tracker's shoulder. 

 

"I have marked you. You, now, belong to me, Vin Tanner. No one else." Snaking 

his hand around, Ezra took hold of Vin's weeping manhood. Using the pre-come 

to lubricate as he started to slowly slide his hand up and down the engorged 

shaft. "This belongs to me, just as you do. Say it. Say you belong to me." 

The southerner demanded. 

 

"I'm yours Ez. I belong to you, no one else but you." 

 

"That's right my love, you will be sleeping beside me for the rest of our 

lives. No one else will ever make love to you but me." Ezra punctuated each 

word with a thrust into the beautiful, withering body beneath him. 

 

"Please, Ez? I want to feel you come inside now. I need it." Vin begged 

breathlessly. He was so close but he wanted to feel Ezra shooting his come 

into him, making him complete. Making them one. 

 

Ezra felt the great need in his mate and responded to that intense need. He 

came deep inside his lover's body, marking him again on the opposite 

shoulder. Ezra increased his strokes on Vin's cock until he felt his 

tracker's body convulsing around him as he came. 

 

Ezra pulled a boneless Vin with him onto the near by couch, snuggling his 

tracker into a tight loving embrace. As they started to dose off, Vin roused 

himself enough to ask, "Don't we need to leave? Won't the manager want to get 

into his office?" 

 

So drained Ezra never thought about his answer just spoke the truth. "No, My 

mother bought it for me a few months ago. So I haven't found a manager for 

the place yet. We won't be disturbed." 

 

"Ez?" 

 

"Yes, my love?"

 

"You're going to have to explain that to me," yawning, "But later." 

 

"We'll see. I love you, Vin Tanner. Sleep well."

 

Vin was already asleep and snuggled deeper into his lover's embrace. Ezra 

soon followed. Thanking God for this beautiful man in his arms. 

 

Fini


End file.
